User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Stark Navbox Hello I was wondering it you could update the Stark Navbox, Cause Hodor and Osha are dead and Jon is alive Thanks so much for correcting my neglect to attribute that last photo. I will be more diligent next time. Also, could you please tell me why I failed to receive a smallfolk badge after editing a Culture & Society article about the Crannogmen? This site is the best! I'm about to post anotgher image now, mostly to see if I know how to do it right. Please let me know if I followed the process correctly. If I get it wrong, please (1) forgive me, and (2) tell me what I did wrong. Thanks OK I just re-posted the Talla Tarly image from http://www.gameofthrones.com/game-of-thrones/season-4/episode-10/people and did my best to satisfy the requirements. Did I get it right this time? - mattgb1 Lordsnowy (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey don't mean to sound rude but I have reverted the image from 'http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Sansa_Stark because the one you've set looks hand painted/grainy. However feel free to remove it again if you wish.' Blocking policy Hi QueenBuffy, I apologise for troubling you but I just wanted to raise something that might sound difficult. I notice that you and the other administrators seem to have a tough policy of blocking several anonymous users infinitely. I am aware that they have committed vandalism, spamming, and other unacceptable behaviour. I don't condone such actions. However, I am concerned it might sound pretty harsh because those are public accounts which get swapped around depending on the IP address. Perhaps, we could have a formal blocking policy guideline like what Wookieepdia has. Let's say a maximum of three or six months for anonymous users as a suggestion? I occasionally edit here. Have been editing quite a lot with Season 6. Please don't take this criticism personally. I appreciate the hard work that you and the other admins have put into make this Wiki a credible online encyclopaedia for everything Game of Thrones. It is just a suggestion from an outsider. Perhaps, this is something you should discuss with the other administrators and the community. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Andykatib 09:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me to your site!jsos 17:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Stark_of_Winterfell Lordsnowy (talk) 20:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Lousianna huh? riding horses to travel there? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTHCwU9rUdY Lordsnowy (talk) 05:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) not sure what I've done that you seem so angry about :S all I did was send you a song :'( heres a quote of your message for me :( 'I've been on this wiki since 2011... trust me, if an anonymous IP address just adds some stupid crap; vandalism, spam, etc. You can guarantee they will be blocked infinitely. We don't have time to mess with people like that and they are up to no good--- again, ''trust me''. We are currently getting 1.5 million hits PER day... that is '''a lot of people and the potential for vandalism is quite high. Most people have been on Wikia long enough to know, "don't add stupid shit or you'll get blocked"... we just happen to be stricter here. Hope that clears things up for you.' *Hi QueenBuffy, Thanks for clarifying this Wiki's blocking policy. I'll let the matter rest for now. I think it is best to let the admins of each Wiki to determine their own policies. I can understand your Wiki's zero tolerance for vandalism policy especially in the light of all these leaks. Wish you all the best and happy editing. Andykatib 07:28, June 22, 2016 (UTC) **No worries, glad we have reached an understanding. Best regards. Andykatib 23:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Jaime Lannister Infobox Image 2 Why did you delete my image without warning and replace it with something that's rather inferior in quality? Mine was, no offense, higher in resolution and wasn't bathed in this weird filter. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 11:15, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *I'm not calling anything you're doing inferior because we didn't take the pictures, I'm talking about the version of the picture you uploaded. It was the exact same photo as the one I had before (which has now been deleted) except lower in resolution and such. That's all my issue is. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 12:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Been categorizing and tagging images today, and came across File:EdmureRoslin-1-.jpg. Looks like this user has had issues with uploading images in the past, and this would be his third warning. Just a heads up. Thereselovesyou (talk) 01:32, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey hun! Yeah, I'm still around. I've been editing a bit, but I find it easier to do it a couple days after the show airs, as so many people are adding random info. A lot of it is redundant, so I'm waiting until it's all up to go in and edit. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:26, June 24, 2016 (UTC) About the Navigation Bar So unfortunately, the "On the Wiki" section in the nav bar isn't editable. Since you already have the max amount of navigation links on every level, I suggest perhaps writing a blog post and featuring it prominently on the right-hand rail of the page -- or even featuring it in the sliding image gallery. Let me know how else I can help! Thereselovesyou (talk) 20:10, June 24, 2016 (UTC) You could absolutely write a protected blog post. I've seen communities that provide links to either a blog or article page re: policies up by the top right -- something with an image or graphic that encourages new users to click. (Similar to what German GoT wiki has under "Help": http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/) Thereselovesyou (talk) 20:41, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nowhere to be found Seems like admins here like blocking pages and forgetting about them - yet are nowhere to be found when REAL edit wars are emerging, like on the Jon Snow page. So what's going on up there? Looks like it's time to get some new admins. Lksdjf (talk) 05:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well, my only excuse is that I only JUST watched it. I couldn't come by in fear of spoilers 19:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Lordsnowy (talk) 20:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) could you tell me what page it was? so far I've been adding the license to each and every picture, oh and by the way if you could give me permission to edit Jon Snow's page, all I will do is add new images released from HBO. Did you know Did you know that, in the Jaime article, someome put Tywin as "biological father/maternal first cousin once removed" in the relatives list and so one with each Lannister?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it was getting out of hand. I intend to rein in the brutes now that we're in the off-season. This is the time of reclamation when we take back the wiki after the noob rush.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I want to know who it was that put JOFFREY as Cersei's son/nephew/second cousin once removed, because that is as crazy as trying to state the degree of kinship between Rickard Karstark and Robb Stark.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Just to add: such edits are Ch'vyalthan level of bad.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Season 6 finale ratings ....I was stunned when we reached a new peak after the Hodor reveal in "The Door", at 4.8 million. Afterwards I delusionally said we might reach a 7 million peak after the season finale at this rate. Day-after Season 6 finale wiki site visit count was '''9.1 million. We are the ones who knock.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Can u please take off the privacy settings on Jon snow so I can say he will appear in the seventh season please. My best wishes I just wanted to send you my best regards and wishes. I hope you get well. Me and dragon will deal with any harassers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :I can continue to work on the uncategorized photos ... it keeps me away from all those talk pages and the constant Rhaegar and Jon Snow talk. Right now my nerves are shot... and all that has just driven me crazy. When I work on the uncategorized stuff, I never have to see anything or anyone else. lol. But thank you for the well wishes. This is a journey I wasn't ready to take, but I guess God has different plans for me. Some days I won't have the physical energy to even edit on here, but as always I will be around eventually. 23:17, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey, this is kinda random, but I came across this and just wanted to say that I hope you're doing ok and that you're not alone. My mom had an autoimmune disease a few years ago (and I may have inherited it to some extent), so I can understand a bit how difficult it can be. As a side note (was going to mention this to yall before August anyways), I recall on the Community Connect wiki that you were originally going to the Connect thing in San Francisco in August. Since there doesn't seem to be any GoT representation attending right now, I thought I'd offer to bring any concerns/questions you guys have to Wikia as well as keep you updated on what's going on there (assuming you're interested). After all, this wiki and the GoT fandom in general is pretty damn big, and I'd be happy to help in that regard since I'll be going there anyways. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:13, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Well, I'm an admin on the Pokemon wiki and I wasn't able to go last year, so they contacted me again this year (they didn't really say why). Maybe since the other admins are all in Europe, so it wouldn't be feasible to fly them out to San Francisco. I edit on the Elder Scrolls wiki as well and will mention some concerns they have, and there's a fair amount of overlap between the fans and users on that wiki and GoT. So I'd be happy to help you guys as well. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Favor - Delete Old Media Files As you might know, I have been trying to get all the shields to be consistent throughout the wiki. We are ony using the "main-shield" versions now so that if this version ever gets updated, it autmatically flows through the whole wiki. Anyway, I have managed to eliminate the usage of another batch of older versions of shields but I need someone to delete the files. I was hoping you could be that person, especially since people have started to re-use some of these older versions after I had already switched them out. So I don't really want to keep redoing the same work. Any help would be greatly appreicated. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Opinion Hi Queen - hope you are well. I put forward a request to rename several pages. I have detailed explanations and reasonings which you can find in item 82 of The Dragon Demands talk page. In short,the new names would be: Loras Tyrell Lancel Lannister Jon Umber (Greatjon) Jon Umber (Smalljon) Wylis (this last one is explained in item 40 on Gonzalo's talk page. Dragon agrees. If you could read over my message on both his and Gonzalo's talk page and tell me your thoughts, i would be most grateful. The backing of another admin helps. Thank you and let me know! Stay well! --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 16:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :No I agree completely. I noticed myself "Lancel"'s page and was like "Why isn't his last name on there", before realizing this was on an ongoing, current debate. Ser does need to be removed from Loras, because we never changed any of their names to "King". I mean, if we did that, imagine what Dany's page name would look like. lol I really don't even know why this was a debate, it should be common sense really. So go ahead.. you'll have no arguments from me. 17:54, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, however I am sadly not an admin, therefore I am unable to rename pages. Would you be able to rename those 4 pages i mentioned? Thank you --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 18:24, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Vacant position I was just talking to Dragon about what happened to Ser Patrek… does his absence leave a vacancy for admin by any chance? Oh and thanks very much for taking care of those edits, i would have done them but i didn't have the authority. Your assistance is appreciated. With regards --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 20:23, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we kind of like people to have more edits under their belts and to be honest, we've been eyeing another user for possible admin. position. Have you ever been admin on another Wiki before? 20:27, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I was adminon the Inbetweeners wiki, a few years back under another name which i have since asked to be deleted after i departed, i basically refined and updated all the infoboxes singlehandedly, i have founded a wiki 3/4 years back, and i also left the project, also making minor edits on The Walking Dead wiki. Also, before creating a username here last year i have actually done a lot of important editing, mainly refining minor mistakes or inserting updates on otherwise "forgotten" pages which are in this way better. In fact, i took a long pause due to a levels, and only restarted editing a few weeks back since last year before i re logged in my account: if you recall I apologized to you on a talk page under my IP last week or so after you interveened in a fight with another user. I do have many qualities and I do believe i can make a good addition, I am careful to everything and regularly visit a number of pages daily to ensure all is good even if not prompted. The ultimate decision is yours, all i can really do is put myself forward: i could also pay attention to the wiki basically the whole day on the lookout for vandals or edits to make as i am finally done with my exams, and with summer and a gap year coming up i can contribute heavily whenever as I have nothing to do. My strong points are language and attention to details, do let me know. I love this wiki and writing, so i'd be very happy. Have a great day! X --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 21:03, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Your request to be an Administrator after such little work both absurd and arrogant. Moreover....I checked the "InBetweeners Wiki" that you said you were an Admin for: it has less than 80 articles and you say you haven't even worked here in years. Yes, it has some basic character infobox templates - basic stuff like names and appearances (whereas we have to have standardized fictional titles and so forth). On top of this, in light of your recent arguments that we are "unprofessional" for deciding to use "Bran Stark" as an article title instead of the full "Brandon Stark" (because multiple characters have that name).... http://inbetweeners.wikia.com/wiki/Will_McKenzie Main character in "The InBetweeners" whose full name is "William McKenzie" nonetheless has an article on there named "Will McKenzie". What?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Images Hey! I'm not sure if you know this already, but when you're uploading a different version of an image that's already on the wiki, you don't need to delete the old file and upload a new one - you can just go to the file page, click on the tab that says "file history" and hit "upload a new version of this image". That way you're not making quite so much work for yourself (you don't have to re-tag and re-categorize), and the history of the file is preserved. Hope that helps! :-) - 08:45, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Help - problem Buffy, sorry to disturb you - I need an admin. This guy called Shaneymike keeps undoing my edits on the Arthur Dayne and Ray pages when they are CLEARLY correct. The Ray infobox goes: First seen: The Broken Man Last seen: The Broken Man Appeared in: 1 episode Mentioned in: No One This is wrong. I updated it to Appeared in: The Broken Man Mentioned in: "No One" Yet this guy stubbornly keeps undoing them, forcing me to take time away from other edits to re-edit. It seems weird that after 3000+ edits he still does not know an infobox format. If he really is that dim perhaps he should not be allowed to edit. Could you please get rid of him and explain for me? I need an admin for this. Best EDIT: - Told him to take a look at all minor character articles and see for himself that I was right - his answer: "Suit yourself". Clearly immature. 23:35, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your intervention - I didn't wanna call upon you it's just I needed help. I was trying to keep the wiki consistent. Thanks again. 10:18, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Century of Blood Qohor I saw that you deleted File:Century of Blood Qohor.png on June 26 because it was allegedly unused, however it seems to still be used by . Can you restore the image so that the articles look properly again? Thanks. --Gourra (talk) 11:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Can you unlock Familytree/Jon Snow so I can update the shield icon. (AshBell 01:07, July 5, 2016 (UTC)) Brandon Stark (Son of Eddard) When we were discussing if we should rename the Lancel, Loras and Umber pages we came to the conclusion that all pages should be named with their original full name, with their nickname mentioned within the article. Therefore, I was just following protocol - that's his name, thats what they called him. By this logic, should Daenerys's page be renamed "Dany Targaryen" just because her brother calls her that? No, in fact "Dany" is mentioned in the "also known as" tab, and the same should go for Brandon. Ned's page is called "Eddard Stark" as that is his full name, despite him being almost exclusively referred as Ned. Joffrey Baratheon wouldn't be called Joffrey Baratheon (Son of Jaime Lannister) because he is the ONLY Joffrey Baratheon. I put the (Son of Eddard) bit to distinguish him fro his uncle whose page name is Brandon Stark (Son of Rickard). I don't do stuff randomly, I do pay attention to these details. I am sad that pages are not named professionally. His nickname doesn't have anything to do with it.-- 18:37, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Brandon Stark (Son of Eddard) I'm not thinking "way to hard". I'm thinking properly, like a good encyclopedia would work. If people don't know that his name is Brandon and that's the way they should look for him they are clearly morons. By the same logic let's go ahead and rename Eddison Tollett's page "Ed Tollett" Eddard's page "Ned Stark" and Petyr Baelish's page "Littlefinger" as they are virtually never called by their full name on screen. Let's just rename every page based on what people are known as, removing every hint of professionality on this wiki. You're an admin - you of all people should support keeping the wiki uniform and true. I am bewildered. -- 20:30, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Brandon Stark (Son of Eddard) Well of course it's gonna say Hodor, it's INFORMAL. This wiki is FORMAL. I forgot changing someone's name to its proper form will drop your million views. Not like I asked a shakeup of the whole wiki. It's just TWO articles. Do whatever you want. I'm done with a place which doesn't take stuff seriously and pisses on professionality and accuracy. Might as well start my own GoT wiki, and do everything right. It'll be lengthy, but worth it.-- 21:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Brandon Stark (Son of Eddard) If you were really sorry you'd take my advice on board, see that I have a clear point and actually try to reason. My name is Harold Rosenberg, EVERYONE, including my family and my UNI PROFESSORS call me Har or Rosen, virtually nobody knows my full name yet I still identify myself as such. Game of Thrones is a complex show, packsd with characters and intertwining storylines which can be difficult to follow: dumb people cannot fully keep track and understand it, for example when a long lost character is reintroduced. If someone isn't clever enough to remember Hodor's name is Wylis or remember Brandon's full name they shouldn't even be on this wiki. I know for a fact that myself, for one, would search for "Wylis" and "Brandon Stark". It's good that you've managed for so long and have success; I am proud of you, honestly. But you should learn to welcome newcomers advice such as this when it is good and for the benefit. But you don't care. You just wana be "user friendly" to the morons who can't accept reality and adapt to change. I bet 90% of those 1 million daily hits are idiots who have to read what happened to comprehend an episode or they have to read who the Blackfish (who you guys listed as Brynden btw) is because they forgot about him after 3 seasons and have no idea who he is.-- 22:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Brandon Stark (Son of Eddard) If I have an opinion, I can say it - out of respect for you, I will not call them such anymore, but not because anyone forced me. Just because you asked me. However, threatening to block me for harrassment when all I am doing is speaking my mind and giving criticisim aimed at improving the place is an APPALLING abuse of your admin rights. I am not messing up any pages, nor am I insulting, stalking or otherwise harrassing you in any way. This is also what talk pages are for. Discussing, arguing or exchancig ideas. You can't block me for harrassment as I am not harrassing anyone. With that said, I will close the argument as I have sadly come to the conclusion that you people are unable to accept reality, change, and most of all keep this wiki professional, coherent and accurate. I hope you have a nice day and best of luck for the future. I am sorry you cannot see my (correct) point. I shall get on with my editing then. Anything you need I'm happy to help. -- 00:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Admin Opportunity I would be happy to take the opportunity to be an admin. As I told The Dragon Demands, I would stick to the non-controversial stuff such as getting all the shields updated (almost there!) and then moving onto getting the family tree icons to match. Plus, I'll keep reverting bad edits as I find them. There sure have been a lot lately. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:39, July 6, 2016 (UTC) EchoesOfTheTower Hi Queen - you don't know me. TheDragonDemands has permanently banned EchoesOfTheTower. I do not think he deserved it and I replied to Dragon on EchoesOfTheTower's talk page. I understand you and Echoes had some interactions in the past. I know you didn't see eye to eye on him, I did some research but this was BEYOND harsh. Please help. If you could just pop there and give an opinion I would be extremely grateful. With best regards Mark MikiNorthernStorm98 (talk) 20:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Echoes I replied on the Echoes page. PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO SEE REASON Regarding the Citadel/Hightower Considering the Histories & Lore already named the Hightower and established it as the seat of House Hightower I think we have no choice but to consider the building we saw in The Winds of Winter as both the seat of the order and House Hightower.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :What? They didn't imply the Hightower is the Citadel....--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:41, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, it saddens me to see they did, the white ravens leave the "Highcitadel", the composition of the scene make you focus on the "Highcitadel". There's this article. Even History of Westeros mentions it in their Book to Show review, and they mention us keeping the two buildings separate still.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) what? Why did you try to delete my images ? And what i get blocked for i have no idea what you are all saying. Unblocking Constantinos I have unblocked him because "Lord Too-Fat-To-Sit-A-Horse" is one of Wyman Manderly's nicknames in the books.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:56, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, next thing you know they're going to ban my great friend User:Michael Hunt.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:55, July 10, 2016 (UTC) "Image brightening required" We could do it with a tag and category, like the "Conjecture" Tag. Here it is Template:BrighterImageNeeded. All you need to do is add --Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:08, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Kind of like the STUB template, it will be BrighterImageNeeded? How do you find those? 01:41, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I just created it by rewriting our conjecture template.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:32, July 11, 2016 (UTC) So again, I just add BrighterImageNeeded with brackets, like a STUB tag would be? 23:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Mad King image Could you please create a square cropped image for the Targaryen family tree? You can find the exact format at Category:Image (Template).--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:39, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing. 17:47, July 12, 2016 (UTC) King's Landing drunkard Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for adding the image to this article. Looks good. :) Shaneymike (talk) 06:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Whenever you have a moment, could you improve the images for these two characters? King's Landing whore and King's Landing flasher. Originally, I accidentally uploaded a file that showed the flasher's genitalia. Lol. Shaneymike (talk) 07:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. lol 07:21, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Robin Arryn Needs A New Profile Pic Can you update Robin Arryn's profile pic on his page and for the family trees? It is really out of date at this point since he managed to grow 5 years in one season. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:28, July 14, 2016 (UTC)